Dans les étoiles
by Kimiyona
Summary: "Ce soir-là il faisait froid. L'hiver était déjà bien installé et dans les rues, les gens emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux se pressaient pour rentrer chez eux. Les flocons commençaient à tomber du ciel et les quelques enfants présents s'émerveillaient devant le phénomène qu'ils attendaient impatiemment." AmeViet mentionné.


Dans les étoiles

Ce soir-là il faisait froid. L'hiver était déjà bien installé et dans les rues, les gens emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux se pressaient pour rentrer chez eux. Les flocons commençaient à tomber du ciel et les quelques enfants présents s'émerveillaient devant le phénomène qu'ils attendaient impatiemment.

Un flocon tomba sur Alfred mais il s'en fichait. Il avait froid, il tremblait et ses yeux bleus écarquillés étaient emplis de larmes. A genoux, il baissa lentement les yeux vers ses mains. Son cœur battait tellement vite que c'en était douloureux. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette vision d'horreur, ses mains tâchées de sang. Les quelques gouttes de ce liquide écarlate tombaient sur le sol à côté du cadavre de la jeune femme gisant par terre.

La respiration du blond accéléra. Il cherchait de l'air, sa tête tournait et sa vision se brouillait. Autant à cause des larmes qui coulaient à cause de la panique que son manque d'air. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ses mans serrant son t-shirt qui prenait la couleur du sang sur ses mains. Il serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si ça avait pu faire quelque chose. Comme si sa aurait pu changer son actuelle situation. Une de ses mains, rebelle, réussi à se délivrer de cette emprise invisible et tremblante, elle fouilla la poche de son pantalon et en sortit sa ventoline salvatrice. Pourtant, même après avoir dégagé ses poumons de sorte qu'il respire mieux, son corps continuait de trembler.

Et le cadavre était toujours là, inerte, une odeur fétide se dégageant d'elle. Son estomac lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il n'en supporterait pas plus en lui faisant rendre son dernier repas. Les restes et la bile encore chauds qui sortaient de son corps se mélangeaient au sang qui s'écoulait du cadavre. La jeune femme au sol avait les yeux ouverts, révulsés, la bouche remplie de sang qui coulait lentement sur ses lèvres surement froides. Son cou fin et délicat était parsemé d'entailles qui laissaient échapper son liquide autrefois vital et qui salissait la robe verte qu'elle portait.

Pantelant, Alfred jeta un regard au corps et la détailla avant de régurgiter le peu qu'il lui restait. Pourquoi était-elle morte ? Etait-ce lui qui l'avait tuée ?

_« Alfred, allons voir les étoiles ce soir. On m'a dit que sur la montagne, on les voit encore mieux. »_

Oui, il s'en rappelait, Lien était son amie. Sa meilleure amie, ils étaient presque frères et sœurs et comptaient toujours l'un sur l'autre. Lien aimait les étoiles et le ciel parce qu'elle y voyait des choses qu'il ne voyait pas. Lien aimait aller les voir avec lui et ces jours-là, elle portait sa robe verte.

Cette robe verte, il lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire. Natalya l'avait même aidé à la choisir.

Et il l'avait prise en verte parce que c'était la couleur de l'espoir, l'espoir d'un amour réciproque. Mais Lien était maintenant par terre avec du rouge groseille qui tâchait sa robe verte espoir. Lien était morte. Morte. Morte.

Ce truc qui puait et qui tâchait c'était celle qu'il avait aimé, c'était son amie…

Alfred vomit encore. C'était juste dégueulasse.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Lien était morte ? Il gémit puis essaya de retrouver une respiration normale parce que depuis le début, elle était sifflante et douloureuse.

Il essaya de se calmer en reniflant et en hoquetant. Lien était morte. Endormie à jamais.

_« J'ai demandé à Ivan de nous accompagner, plus on est, mieux c'est non ? »_

Non, ce n'était pas mieux. Non, il ne voulait pas voir ce russe avec son sourire faux sur les lèvres. Mais Lien semblait l'apprécier alors il ferait des efforts. Parce qu'il ferait tout pour Lien et elle ferait tout pour lui n'est-ce pas ?

_« Alfred, ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec lui que tu dois te comporter comme ça ! »_

Quoi ? Pourquoi fronçait-elle les sourcils ? Où était son sourire ? Et depuis quand sortait elle avec le russe ? Non, elle ne devait pas, Lien était à lui, c'était son amie !

Mais Lien est morte, son corps étendu sur le sol, Lien est morte, morte, morte. Sa poitrine ne se soulève plus, son cœur ne bat plus, elle ne respire plus. Elle ne parlera plus jamais, elle ne s'émerveillera plus jamais devant les étoiles et ne sourira plus jamais.

Le sang continuait à s'étaler autour d'elle et la neige tombait toujours plus sur elle et Alfred, désespéré qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le corps de son amie était couvert de sang.

Pourquoi ?

_« Je ne te laisserais jamais à quelqu'un comme lui. »_

Alfred se figea. Il ne faisait plus aucun bruit, arrêtant de gémir, geindre et pleurer laissant un silence troublant s'installer. Il faisait déjà bien nuit, les lampadaires éclairaient les rues sombres comme celle-ci et mettaient en lumière les secrets de la nuit.

Alfred avait du sang sur les mains, les yeux gonflés et rouges d'avoir pleuré et un filet de morve sortant de son nez. Mais il ne tremblait plus. Il était figé, comme si il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

Il regarda ses mains toujours aussi tâchées par le sang.

Pourquoi y avait-il du sang sur ses mains ?

Lentement il commença à comprendre.

Il n'avait pas pu faire ça. C'était impossible. Il ne l'avait pas tué. Il n'avait pas tué Lien.

_« Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, aux dernières nouvelles ! Avec ou sans ton accord, je suis avec Ivan ! »_

Ils s'étaient disputés. A cause du russe. Tout était de la faute de ce sale communiste, il méritait de crever. C'était après avoir regardé les étoiles.

_« Tu l'aimes vraiment ?_

_-Oui, vraiment. »_

Et après ces mots, tout était devenu flou et imprécis…

Il y avait eu des cris.

Des suppliques.

Des râles et des larmes de douleurs.

Puis un long silence.

Comme maintenant. Et seul dans cette ruelle, Alfred comprenait. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, à pleurer son amie, il comprenait pourquoi il y avait du sang sur ses mains et surtout il comprenait pourquoi Lien était morte.

C'était lui qui l'avait tuée.

-Ca y est, tu t'en souviens ?

Alfred sursauta puis se retourna brusquement.

Natalya était debout, devant lui et le fixait d'un œil indifférent. Malgré le froid qu'il faisait, elle portait toujours son indémodable robe à tablier qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'Alice dans le conte.

Alfred ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Natalya était là ? Allait-elle appeler la police ? Devait-il… La tuer comme Lien ?

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et toi non plus alors je vais être brève. La police te cherche.

Le cœur d'Alfred rata un battement. Comment pouvait-il leur expliquer ce qu'il avait fait ?

-Mais heureusement pour toi, t'as encore une chance de t'en sortir en me suivant. Alors ?

Alfred regarda le corps sans vie de Lien et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il l'avait tuée et dans un sens, justice devait être rendue, mais il ne voulait pas aller en prison, il ne pouvait pas finir là-bas.

Soudain, on entendit hurler une sirène au loin. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il se leva, les jambes tremblantes et il avança avec Natalya pour sortir de la ruelle.

Il laissait Lien seule dans l'ombre de la nuit.

Une voiture roula sur le trottoir et s'arrêta devant eux faisant s'indigner certains piétons qui se promenaient de nuit.

Natalya.

Alfred ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, le son des sirènes résonnant encore dans ses oreilles.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune femme monta aussi et la voiture repartit.

La route défilait mais il ne la regardait pas. Il avait pu reconnaître Matthew au volant mais n'avait pas émis le moindre commentaire. Son corps tremblait avaient arrêtées de couler depuis longtemps mais dès qu'il essayait de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir ou se reposer, l'image du corps de Lien réapparaissait.

Il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir, il ne comprenait rien à la situation et là il voulait juste que tout ça soit un mauvais rêve.

-C'était toi ou elle Alfred, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

Les paroles de Natalya ne semblèrent pas atteindre Alfred.

C'était de sa faute si maintenant Lien était dans les étoiles à tout jamais. C'était sa faute si elle avait cessé d'exister, sa faute si Ivan n'embrasserait plus rien à part un cadavre à la gorge ouverte laissé au fond d'une ruelle sombre et vide.

Est-ce que Lien lui en voulait de l'avoir tué ? Est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonné ? Est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait de l'avoir aimé ?

Alfred la connaissait la réponse. Oui, elle lui en voudrait. Lien avait toujours été rancunière.

* * *

**Voilà, j'ai enlevé toutes les petites disparitions de mots qu'il semblait avoir.**


End file.
